


JeanRoy AUs - Little Mermaid and Titanic

by Jeminy3



Series: AUs and Outlines [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Eye Trauma, Eyepatch, Frostbite, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid Character, Gun Violence, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Nonbinary Character, Other, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, RMS Titanic, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Transformation, Transitioning, Violence, surviving the titanic but not without injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A repost to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. These are general outlines of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be proper fics at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from them, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!These are two Havoc/Roy AUs I'd written with friends back in 2018. Has a lot of trans-masculine / nonbinary Roy Mustang, referred to with they/them pronouns.See my art for these:For JeanRoy Little Mermaid AU.For JeanRoy Titanic AU (+ Friend's Art).Read the Google Docs:For JeanRoy Little Mermaid AU.For JeanRoy Titanic AU.
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang, King Bradley & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Series: AUs and Outlines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1299569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	JeanRoy AUs - Little Mermaid and Titanic

Jean/Roy Little Mermaid AU

Ariel = Roy, trans masculine mermaid, one of the seven mermaid princesses and daughters of Queen Chris. However, they are adopted, actually being the niece/nephew of Chris, orphaned at a young age when their parents were killed by humans many years ago. This sparked Chris' hatred and distrust of humans.

Eric = Prince Jean Havoc, owner of a castle and a large domain of a seaside Amestris.

Grimsby = Riza Hawkeye, Havoc's bodyguard and advisor. has a dog named Black Hayate.

Rest of team mustang = leading staff members of Havoc's castle.

Ursula = Dante the Sea Witch. An outcast of merfolk society who practices strange and powerful magicks.

Plot:

\- Roy is a revered mermaid princess among the merfolk, with beautiful looks and a lovely singing voice. These qualities are highly prized among merfolk as they're key parts of their bewitching siren magic, of which Roy's is quite powerful. However, Roy is depressed and dissatisfied with their lot in life, and finds no pleasure in their status and powers. But despite their wishes, their foster mother and Queen of the mermaids, Chris, cannot grant their wish to be anything other than what they are or she'll risk her reputation and throne.

To escape this, Roy often swims far away from the city to explore the seafloor, often finding human shipwrecks and collecting "treasures" from them. Their favored treasures are paintings, pottery, and anything else bearing images of humans and their lives on land. They identify with the images of human men and often dreams of becoming a human and joining them.

They also dodge attacking sharks and other predators, and unbeknownst to them, is under the constant watch of Dante the Sea Witch through her eel servants (Envy and Wrath?). She finds Roy to be an odd and impressionable young mermaid, and watches them with interest.

One day Roy hears word that it's the birthday of a handsome human prince on the surface, and goes there with a few friends/sisters against Chris's wishes. There they find the flagship of Prince Jean Havoc launching fireworks over the sea in celebration. His advisor, Riza, has presented him with a large statue carved in his likeness as a gift. Jean isn't crazy about it.

Roy dares to draw closer, and hides on the ship railings as they watch Jean celebrate with his friends deep into the night, fascinated by them, especially Jean. Suddenly a brewing storm comes upon them, and the ship is struck by lightning and catches fire. Roy watches in horror as the ship crumbles into smoke and char while being tossed in the rising waves, eventually dashing upon the rocks near the shore and throwing the crew overboard.

Roy and his friends desperately try to save as many humans as they can, setting them on driftwood and nearby rocks. Roy saves Jean from drowning, pulling them out of the water and onto the nearby beach. As they tend to his injuries and gets a close look at him, Roy realizes they are deeply in love with the prince, and sings a siren's song declaring their love and healing the prince with their magic. Jean gains consciousness as he hears the sonorous voice of a woman, and vaguely sees the dark-haired feminine form above him.

Dawn is breaking, and Riza and the other castle servants are arriving to the beach in the wake of the shipwreck they heard about earlier. Her shouting and Hayate's barking frightens Roy back into the sea, where they can only watch from a distance as Jean comes to full consciousness, confused about who saved him. As Riza tends to him, Jean promises to find the strange woman who saved his life and sang to him, while Roy promises to find a way to be with Jean, no matter what.

\- Roy returns home, where his sisters wonder about his odd, lovesick behavior. The statue of Prince Jean has also turned up on the seafloor outside the city, and Roy sneaks it back to his secret grotto with the help of one of his sisters, on the condition she keep it a secret.

The sister fails to keep her secret and eventually lets slip to Chris that Roy is enamored with the human prince. Enraged, Chris finds Roy's grotto and threatens to destroy the statue, but Roy forbids it because it depicts the man they love. Chris only becomes angrier, and uses the power of her Trident to destroy the statue and most of Roy's collection. Roy is heartbroken and flees the cave in tears, claiming to run away and never come back. Chris regrets her actions immediately afterward.

Roy ventures deep into the ocean surrounding the underwater city, lost and in despair. Soon they're approached by the eel servants, saying they've been watching the mermaid for a long time and that Dante the Sea Witch can help. Roy is lead to Dante's lair, filled with strange hexing tools, magical instruments, and a collection of small, miserable polyps that were once fellow mermaids. Undeterred, Roy begs the witch for her help - they no longer want to be a mermaid, wishing to become a human and join their beloved prince on the surface.

Dante accepts this request on one condition: she will take away Roy's feminine beauty and singing voice, and therefore the source of their magic. They will take the form a human man, no longer beautiful (by merfolk standards) and unable to sing, and only for three days. If they cannot receive a "kiss of true love" from their beloved prince within those three days, Roy will change back into a mermaid and become Dante's slave forever. And if they tell any of the humans the truth about who they really are and where they come from, Dante will take their soul immediately, changing them into one of the miserable polyps.

Roy deems this as a worthy sacrifice (they didn't care much for their feminine qualities to begin with) and agrees to the terms, confident that they can earn a kiss from the prince without spilling their secrets.

\- Dante performs a magical ritual in which she takes away Roy's feminine features and replaces them with those of a man, along with the body of a human. No longer able to breathe underwater, the eel servants (or other fish friends) quickly push Roy up to the surface, where they wash up on the same beach where he saved Havoc. Naked and cold and very wobbly on their new legs, Roy is nonetheless delighted with their changes.

Jean and his men patrol the beach in search of the mysterious singing woman who saved him yesterday, at Jean's request. Instead they find Roy, a strange, naked man wobbling like a toddler in the sand. They decide to help him, thinking him to be another shipwreck victim, and quickly wrap him in clothes/blankets and bring him to the castle.

Roy is treated as a guest in Jean's castle, as he takes a liking to the stranger. Roy's attempts to connect to the human things around him only result in confusion, as Roy's made-up names for the treasures he used to collect don't apply to what human objects are actually called or used for. And since they can't tell anyone that they're a mermaid who saved the prince's life, he plays along with everyone's assumptions that he's either an amnesiac or a confused foreigner. He takes a liking to the name 'Roy' after seeing it on a painting/sculpture of an old war hero in the castle, and soon everyone calls them that.

\- Roy and Jean spend two pleasant, fun-filled days together, with Roy delighted with their new identity as a man and the time spent with their beloved prince, and Jean quickly falling for the clumsy but handsome stranger. During a date in a rowboat on a lake, Jean admits to having a preference for men alongside women, and implies his attraction to Roy. In a romantic mood, the two come close to kissing, but are rudely interrupted when the eel servants capsize their boat and send them both into the water. Dante has been watching them, and is angered at Roy almost fulfilling his end of the deal. She can't let that happen, as she has plans to use Roy against Queen Chris.

Dante comes up with an idea to entrap Roy and Jean - she uses the feminine beauty and voice she stole from Roy, transforming herself into a human woman with Roy's former qualities and siren powers. The next day, she emerges from the ocean in this new form, singing a hypnotizing song and drawing the attention of Jean and the rest of the castle. With the combination of the familiar voice and hypnosis, Jean immediately falls in love with the strange woman, identifies her as his savior from the shipwreck, and announces plans to marry her immediately. Roy is completely heartbroken, and cries alone in their room while the rest of the castle arranges the wedding.

Luckily, Riza is partially immune to the siren song, being a woman, and suspects the strange woman and Jean's behavior. She tries to spy on them, where she sees the woman (Dante) drawing magical power from an enchanted shell around her neck (the source of Roy's magic and voice she stole). Since everyone else in the castle is either hypnotized or disbelieving of her claims, eventually Riza confides in Roy. They're also immune to the siren magic as a former mermaid, but can't admit this, or the reasons why they know the strange woman is Dante using their former identity. Using some clever wordplay to avoid bringing the curse upon them, Roy relays to Riza that the strange woman is a dangerous sea witch using the power of a mermaid to bewitch Jean and marry him for her own gains. Roy and Riza hatch a plan to interrupt the wedding, destroy the magic shell and save Jean.

\- Meanwhile, one of Roy's sisters, the one who broke her secret and feels guilty about it now, has been making up for her mistake by spending the past two days looking for them. She ventured as far as the waters around Jean's castle, where she's been spying on a dark-haired human man who shares a strange resemblance with her lost sibling. On the third day, she's surprised to hear what sounds like the voice of her sibling singing near the shore, but as she approached, she witnessed Dante using the magic shell to transform into a human woman resembling Roy. She didn't know what exactly was going on, but felt certain her sibling and the humans were in danger, and quickly swam back to Queen Chris to tell her what she saw.

\- Roy and Riza (and Hayate) sneak into the wedding and spring their plan into action. They distract the attendants, allowing Roy to get close to Dante, take the magic shell from her neck and smash it on the ground. This breaks the magic spell, brings everyone back to their senses, and restores Dante's true form. But then, Dante laughs cruelly, as breaking the shell has also broken her deal with Roy. They transform back into a mermaid, to their humiliation and everyone's shock. Roy tearfully admits their true identity to Jean, and apologizes for lying to him and everyone else.

As Jean and the others process all this, Dante announces that Roy belongs to her now as part of the deal, changes them into a polyp and kidnaps them. As they attempt to return to the sea, Queen Chris and her entourage finally arrive and confront Dante. Chris demands Roy's release, but Dante refuses to, as the deal has been done. She will only release Roy if Chris surrenders her Trident and takes Roy's place as her prisoner. Chris hesitates, but agrees in order to save her child. She gives up her throne and powers and is transformed into a tiny polyp. Roy is restored to their true form and laments Chris's sorry state, then turns on Dante and attempts to take back the Trident.

Meanwhile, Jean and the other humans have been watching this from afar, and Jean moves to action to help Roy and the other mermaids. As Roy fights Dante, Jean arms himself with a harpoon and shoots Dante with it. Furious, Dante attempts to kill Jean with the Trident's power, but Roy intervenes and throws off her aim, causing minor damage to the land and fatal damage to Dante's eel servants. Jean is thrown into the sea, and Roy breaks off to rescue him again.

\- As Roy tends to Jean, Dante uses the Trident to expand to monstrous proportions, spreading her magical control to the entire ocean. A massive storm picks up, and sunken ships rise to the surface and parade around her. Things look grim, but Jean has one last idea that could stop her. He employs Roy's help to get him back in the water and onto one of the undead ships. Then Roy swims out to distract Dante, and as she tries to attack them with her Trident, Jean steers his wrecked ship directly into her body, piercing her like a giant harpoon. Dante succumbs to her wounds and dies, relinquishing the Trident and restoring all the polyps to their merfolk forms, including Chris.

Roy returns Jean to the shore as the sky clears, greeted by cheering humans and merfolk alike for saving the day. After some awkwardness, Jean confesses that they still love Roy for who they are, no matter their species or gender. Roy is touched by his words, and wishes to stay with Jean even if they can't become human again. At this point Chris and the sisters have arrived, her crown and Trident restored to her. After Roy introduces her as their foster mother and Queen of the mermaids, Jean sheepishly asks for Roy's hand in marriage, no matter their physical form. Chris sees now how much Roy loves him and how much Jean loves Roy in return, and gives them her blessing. She also gives Roy the body he desires, using her Trident to change him back into a human man.

Overjoyed, the couple are married soon afterward on a ship, their wedding attended by human and merfolk alike. They wave everyone goodbye as they sail off to new adventures, living happily ever after.

* * *

* * *

Jean/Roy Titanic AU

TW: transphobia, closeting, dissociation, suicide, violence, eye injury, amputation, shipwrecks

\- April 1912 can be adjusted to Amestris in 1915

\- The Titanic = (different name to avoid infringing on trademarks) RMS Joy, RMS Fortitude, RMS Promise

A massive luxury ship launching from a port town in a seaside Amestris. Bound for a major city across the ocean on her maiden voyage. Called 'the ship of dreams.'

Rose = Roy Mustang, trans masculine person forced to present as female. Born to an Amestrian man and a Xingese immigrant woman out of wedlock in a time when interracial relationships were frowned upon. Their extended family was not informed of their existence since they were a 'bastard' child and would have hurt the Mustang family's reputation. Regardless, they lived happily for a few years, growing into their preferred name and gender during this time. Their parents accepted them.

When Roy was 7 or 8, their parents tragically died in a car accident. They were sent to an orphanage for a few months, living in fairly miserable conditions, and was forced into their assigned named and gender to match their official records and not "trick" anyone who wanted to adopt them. They were soon adopted by ambitious socialite Dante, hoping to exploit their natural, semi-exotic beauty. She forced Roy further into the closet, raising them as a proper woman in hopes of marrying them off to a rich man.

Sure enough, Roy is arranged to marry King Bradley, a war veteran part of a rich, powerful family (The Homonculi). Underneath his jovial facade he is an angry, terrible man and Roy feels nothing for him, but at this point they are submissive to their fate.

Until admitted otherwise, Roy is addressed by their given name and fiancé's last name - Isabelle Bradley. OR: Camellia Bradley.

Riza = Bradley's personal aide and bodyguard. She's served Bradley for a few years, but has become very sympathetic to Roy since the arrangement started, becoming their only friend and confidante. She was never fond of Bradley, and the feeling grows to outright contempt as she witnesses his increasingly toxic behavior towards Roy. She feels similarly for the overbearing Dante.

Jack = Jean Havoc, bi cis man, ambitious but poor artist from the Amestrian countryside who also grew up as an orphan. Moved around between several foster homes growing up before living with a kindly old artist that he learned his skills from, along with his lust for life.

Chris Mustang = rich socialite woman aboard the ship who survives the sinking.

\---

Plot

\---

\- Jean and his friend Breda bet all their money in a poker game to win tickets on board the luxury ship. Jean wins with a full house, and they rush to reach the ship in time. Jean plans to rub elbows with the first-class passengers and worm his way into a higher standing, getting his art recognized.

\- Roy, Bradley and Dante arrive to board the ship, along with Bradley's bodyguard, Riza. Bradley, Roy's fiancé, gives them an engagement present before they board - a beautiful red diamond necklace called The Philosopher's Stone, a pretentious name for a pretentious jewel. Roy begrudgingly accepts the present, making their dissatisfaction obvious. Dante, Roy's foster mother, emphasizes how important Roy's arranged marriage to Bradley is for solving their financial problems and retaining their high-class persona, and encourages Roy to wear it. Roy obeys, depressed and submissive to their fate as a woman in a marriage they don't really want.

\- Jean sees Roy from a distance as they board the ship - he finds "her" to be very pretty, but awfully sad for such a well-to-do woman. His next thought is wondering how to make her smile.

\- On the first night, Roy is shopped around as "Mrs. Bradley" to the other first-class passengers during a party, as if the marriage was already official. Roy falls into a deeply depressed, dissociative state.

\+ They meet Chris Mustang while mingling with the other first-class passengers, but are too distracted to pick up her last name and its significance. Chris remarks on their beauty, and finds them oddly familiar.

\- Roy leaves the party for some fresh air out on the back of the ship. Looking over the railing, they become transfixed by the dark ocean waters and have a rash idea - faced with a life of unending misery trapped in a woman's body and a marriage they don't want, they consider ending it all by jumping off the boat and drowning themselves.

Luckily, Jean notices Roy hanging on the railing and discourages them from jumping. He says that suicide isn't a good solution when life still has so many possibilities. Jean himself has had a difficult life and had similar thoughts in his lowest points, but he's pushed through them by finding things in life to take happiness in. He relays this to Roy, talking them down from their self-destructive thoughts.

Roy finally relents and climbs back over the railing, but slips, so Jean catches them and drags them back on board, but slips as well. They end up in a very compromising-looking position on the ship's deck, drawing a small crowd that includes Bradley and Riza. The crew prepares to detain Jean for assault, but Roy quickly comes up with a story to save him, saying they were trying to get a good look at the ship's propellers and leaned too far off the railing, and Jean saved them from falling. This relieves the crew, and they praise Jean instead.

\- The crowd disperses, but Bradley is still concerned and suspicious of Jean. Roy says that Jean should be rewarded for his heroism with an invitation to dinner together, but Bradley is indifferent to the idea. Riza encourages this as well, as she's a friend to Roy and infers that the incident wasn't necessarily an accident, and agrees that Jean should be rewarded for helping. Bradley finally agrees and extends the invitation, which Jean accepts.

\- The following night, they all dine in the first-class dining hall, with Jean borrowing a fancy suit to wear for the occasion. Roy and Jean develop their friendship and a mutual attraction. Bradley and Dante are wary of Jean, but Riza encourages this, noticing how Jean brings Roy happiness and makes them smile, for once in a long time.

\+ They might meet Chris again, briefly

\- After the dinner, Riza helps Roy sneak away to join Jean at a party in the third-class section, where they dance and have a good time. They grow closer and start falling in love, but Roy is insecure when Jean makes advances towards them. They feel torn between Dante and Bradley's disapproval, their presentation as female, and how Jean would really feel about their identity. They rebuff his advances and leave the party.

\+ Roy also meets Breda and other third-class passengers, like Fuery and Falman.

\- Later, Roy meets with Jean on the bow at sunset, apologizing for their rebuttal, while Jean apologizes for being too forward. They come to grips with their feelings for each other.

Suddenly Roy has an idea, and invites Jean back to their state room. There, Roy offers to be a nude model for Jean's drawings, wearing only the Stone on their neck, but on the condition that they be drawn with 'improvements' - as in, more masculine features like short hair and a flat chest. Jean is curious about this, but complies.

When finished, he shows the sketch to Roy, who is overjoyed, calling it "my real self." When Jean asks what they mean by this, Roy confesses their trans identity, admitting the preferred name and gender they had before their parents died. Also talks about the difficulties of their life since being adopted by Dante and forced to present as female and marry for money, and how they've kept this a secret from most people until now. Also implies that these were among the reasons they tried to jump off the boat the other day.

Jean understands and accepts this, says he will love them for who they are and will do anything to make them happy. He promises to call them 'Roy' from then on and stop addressing them as female. Roy is very grateful.

\- Just to prove it, Jean helps Roy cut their hair short to match the sketch he drew, and to rebel against Roy's mother and fiancé. Roy is extremely happy with the results, and they share their first kiss.

\- Jean and Roy keep up their secret affair while dodging Bradley and Dante, with Roy further spiting them by borrowing men's clothes and dressing more masculine. They become more confident and openly flirtatious.

\- Eventually their affair is discovered and Dante is extremely unhappy with Roy's physical changes. Roy blows her off, saying they want to be themselves from now on, and don't want to marry Bradley anymore. This enrages Bradley, and he forbids Roy from seeing Jean anymore. Roy responds by throwing away their engagement ring and attempts to storm off, but Bradley detains them and locks them in their room, then orders Riza to make sure they stay there until the ship arrives at their destination. Riza obeys, and Bradley and Dante leave them.

Roy is left alone in their room for a while, but suddenly Riza returns with Jean in tow - she kept up appearances around her employer, but actually wants to help Roy and Jean, seeing how much happiness it brings them. She helps them sneak away for some privacy. Roy leaves Jean's drawing, a note, and the necklace in a box in their room.

\- They sneak into the cargo hold, where they find a model car belonging to Bradley and make a mockery of it, with Roy eventually seducing Jean and having sex with him in the backseat.

\- Later, they hear noises outside and rush out to the forward deck to investigate - there, they witness the ship collide with an iceberg. They overhear the officers and designer discuss the seriousness of the incident, saying the ship was going too fast to avoid it in their effort to arrive to port sooner than expected. The ship's designer states the ship will most likely sink within an hour or two despite their best efforts, and they don't have enough lifeboats for all the passengers.

\- Distress signals are sent out, and are received by the RMS Briggs (Carpathian) and the RMS Drachma (Californian). The Drachma ignores the signals, but the Briggs responds, stating they will arrive in about four hours to help. The ship's captain, Olivier, orders the steamship to turn around and overclock their engines to arrive as soon as possible.

\- A chaotic evacuation ensues. Roy and Jean rush back to the others to try to inform them of what's happening. Bradley and Dante have discovered Roy to be missing and the box in their room, and are especially angry now. Dante slips the necklace into Jean's pocket and accuses him of theft in front of the crew, and they arrest him, drag him to the master-at-arms' office, and handcuff him to a pipe. Bradley takes the necklace for himself, putting it in his coat pocket.

\- Bradley and Dante take Roy to board the lifeboats, but Roy drags themself away from them to look for Jean, and eventually finds and frees him. Bradley catches up with them and encourages the two to return to the lifeboats, claiming he'll save them both. They tentatively agree.

\- Roy gets on a lifeboat with Bradley, accepting his coat to keep warm. But as the boat is lowered, Bradley goes back on his word and leaves Jean behind, admitting his own selfishness and jealousy. Roy jumps back onto the ship, more willing to die with Jean than live with Bradley.

\- Bradley flies into a rage, taking one of Riza's guns and chasing Roy and Jean into the flooding first-class dining hall. A fight breaks out, with Bradley shooting wildly. He drives Jean away and corners Roy. Out of ammunition, he attempts to pistol-whip Roy to death in a jealous rage, mutilating their left eye and part of their face.

He's stopped when a bullet pierces his head, and he collapses, dead. Roy looks to see Riza poised behind them, having followed Bradley back onto the ship wielding a smaller pistol she kept hidden on her person. She disposes of the gun and quickly drags Roy away, tending to their injuries with makeshift bandages.

ALTERNATIVE: Bradley is shot in the back and collapses, but comes to after Riza drags Roy away. He drags himself back to the lifeboats, and belatedly realizes he never got the necklace off Roy to ensure his passage. Instead he finds a lost little girl and uses her to get himself on one of the lifeboats. However, the girl's parents, Maes and Gracia Hughes, run up after him, and Maes accuses him of kidnapping his daughter. Bradley attempts to beat them back with an oar, and in the ensuing struggle, Maes knocks him out and sends him overboard, where he drowns in the ice-cold waters.

\- Roy and Riza reunite with Jean and make their way through several obstacles on their way back to the lifeboats. But by the time they arrive, the lifeboats have already departed and the stern is rising into the air as the ship breaks in half. They hang onto the railing as passengers fall to their deaths around them, and they ride the crumbling ship down into the ocean.

\+ Riza might die here but nah

\- In the wreckage, the three climb onto various pieces of wood paneling floating in the water, waiting for the suction of the sinking ship to stop so a lifeboat can arrive to pick them up. Riza curls up on a separate piece of wreckage alone, and Jean offers to do the same so the platform he and Roy are on won't sink. But Roy refuses to let him go, and they huddle together, desperately trying to keep warm as the freezing waters creep up around them.

\- Luckily, the RMS Briggs arrives much sooner than expected - in two hours instead of four. They quickly deploy their lifeboats and search for survivors, finding most of them to have frozen to death in the water. But they find the three on the wooden wreckage and quickly take them aboard, unconscious or delirious with cold.

\- The survivors are collected and brought aboard the Briggs. Roy, Riza and Jean are treated for hypothermia and other injuries:

Because of being partially submerged in the freezing water, parts of Jean's legs and feet succumbed to frostbite and are eventually amputated, but he recovers. He spends the rest of his life using crutches + a wheelchair.

Roy's left eye is damaged beyond saving, and the left side of his face is heavily scarred. They spend the rest of their life wearing a large eyepatch over the area.

\+ Riza might have an injury too

\- Chris visits the survivors in the Briggs' medical section, and is relieved to see Roy and the others have survived (and surprised, as Roy looks very different now). Roy re-introduces themself to her with their preferred name, Roy Mustang, and she's taken aback, as her last name is Mustang too. After asking about their past and heritage, it's discovered that Chris is the sister of Roy's father and therefore their aunt, who was never informed that her late brother left behind a child, since his partner was an immigrant Xingese woman and Roy was born out of wedlock. Chris apologizes for never knowing of their existence and offers her support from now on.

\- With Chris and Riza's help, Roy and Jean avoid Dante as the Briggs arrives at their destination. They stay with Chris in her estate and rebuild their lives together:

\- Dante is eventually tried and arrested for neglect towards Roy for arranging them with Bradley and ignoring his abusive behavior, resulting in Roy's permanent injury/disability. No longer her charge, Roy is instead adopted by Chris, using her social clout and family relation.

\- Riza is hired as Chris and Roy's assistant and bodyguard, and they maintain their close friendship.

\- Roy and Jean eventually get married, becoming Jean and Roy Havoc.

\- Jean builds a small art studio in a room of Chris's house and enjoys a successful art career.

\- Roy has their official records changed for their new name and gender (at least, as best as they can for the times).

\- Roy works with other survivors to sue the [ship]'s company for damages, further ruining their reputation. They sell The Philosopher's Stone and build a small fortune with Chris, using it to eventually buy out the ship company's stock and take it over, ensuring the tragedy will never happen again. However, they never board another ship themselves - only oversee construction. They still travel frequently though.

++ Present-day framing device - someone interviewing an elderly Roy at the end of their years, after a long, fulfilling life. At first it looks like Jean died in the shipwreck, but surprise happy ending - he survived and lived as Roy's husband, and only isn't there at the interview because he already died peacefully of old age. Roy passes away soon afterward, peacefully, in their sleep.

Other subplots:

\+ The ship's designer is Yoki, who later sneaks onto a lifeboat even though it's ordered for women and children to board first.

\+ Breda helps Jean hook up with Roy at the third-class party, and later helps them survive the ship sinking. Possibly goes down with the ship.

\+ Maes lets his wife and daughter board the lifeboats and stays behind to help the other passengers. Unfortunately, he sinks with the ship.

\+ Fuery is the leader of the band that keeps playing music to soothe passengers as the ship sinks.

\+ Falman is a crew member who helps Roy/Jean at some point, and helps evacuate the ship as it sinks.

\+ Alternative extra subplot: Edward, Alphonse and Hohenheim are other third-class passengers who got tickets through unsavory means as they hope to steal valuables from the first-class passengers and sell them for money to turn their lives around in the wake of Trisha's death and subsequent years of hardship. They hear about The Philosopher's Stone, a famous jewel in certain circles, and Hohenheim encourages his sons to stalk Roy and steal it from them. Instead they witness Roy's troubles and courtship with Jean, and decide to help them instead.

As the ship sinks, Hohenheim sacrifices himself to save his sons and the other third-class passengers. Ed loses a limb or two to the wreckage or frostbite. After being rescued and arriving at port, Roy gives the Elric brothers the jewel as thanks, giving them enough money to start their lives over again.


End file.
